


Team Spirit

by mahoni



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Action/Adventure, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoni/pseuds/mahoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think 'our team color is red because we always get our asses kicked and bleed all over the place' would be good for morale."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Spirit

Ronon had been shot in the leg, so it was Teyla who jumped the Genii soldiers when they brought John back to the cell. John would have cheered her on, but then the two guys carrying him tossed him onto the floor to go help their buddies and he had to focus on not passing out.

The next thing he knew, Ronon was peering into his face.

"You okay?"

John groaned, shakily levering himself onto his side. "Not really." He worked at sitting up, the wounds on his back screaming in protest with every movement. "But at least we know they still haven't caught Rodney."

"That is good news. He will certainly have made it to the gate by now."

Teyla's voice sounded muffled and thick. John looked around and found her huddled against the bars of the cell door, clutching her head in her hands.

"And you," he said. "Not that I don't appreciate the proactive attitude, but since when do you attack when the odds suck like that?"

She lifted a bloody, bruised face and smiled around a split lip. "Since more than one of the soldiers who entered had a key to this cell."

John blinked at her, and she pointed at Ronon, who grinned and pulled a small ring of keys from behind his back.

"She knocked him out in my direction, and while she kept the other guys busy I snagged his keys."

"Damn," John said. "Nice work."

Ronon tossed the keys to Teyla; she hauled herself up and started working to find which one would open the cell.

"You going to be okay to walk?" John asked Ronon.

Ronon shot him what was probably supposed to be a withering glare, but as pale and sweaty as he was thanks to the bullet wound he mostly looked like he was about to throw up.

It took a little effort, but they both got to their feet and staggered over to Teyla as she eased the cell door open.

"You know," John said as Teyla slipped out to check the outer room and hallway. "I think I kind of like Rodney's idea of having team colors."

Ronon eyed him.

"What?" John said. He tried to look casual and sincere, but he was having a hard time unclenching his teeth. His back hurt like hell. "Our team is awesome. Why not show a little pride?"

Ronon raised a bloody hand. "How about red?"

John grimaced. More than he was already grimacing from the pain, anyway. "Having team colors is supposed to boost morale. I don't think 'our team color is red because we always get our asses kicked and bleed all over the place' would be good for morale."

He glanced at Ronon's blood-soaked pants and thought about Teyla's face, smeared with blood from taking a rifle butt to the nose. And, okay, he was a bloody mess too, thanks to the Genii introducing him to their version of the cat-o-nine-tails. "Although you do have a point about it being an appropriate color for us."

They heard a muffled shout and a couple of thuds. Moments later Teyla was back, carrying two Genii rifles and a handgun.

"The way is clear," she said, handing out weapons.

As they started out Ronon whispered, "I'm not wearing team colors."

John rolled his eyes. "It was a joke. What I was trying to say was -- I just _meant_... You know. Our team is really fucking awesome."

"You couldn't have just said that?"

Teyla glanced over her shoulder and smirked.

"It's not that hard," Ronon said as they stepped over two unconscious Genii in the hallway. "All you have to do is say -- "

"Oh, for -- _never mind_," John hissed. "I take it back. You guys suck."

From somewhere in the compound, muted by distance, the sound of gunfire erupted.

"Finally," John muttered. "Let's go meet up with the cavalry, shall we?"

*

A couple of months later, a red t-shirt showed up in his quarters; TEAM AWESOME was printed on the back.

*


End file.
